


The Producers

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-enstars!, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: The Production of Niki's kitchen has just started. Tomorrow is supposed to be the day so ibara decide to drop by the set tonight as he just finished his works upstairs. But the --well expected person find him there
Relationships: Anzu/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 24





	The Producers

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IBARA!!! Well its still couple hours to go but anyway! I promised ro write an ibaan for his birthday and hopefully you can enjoy it!

The Production of Niki's kitchen has just started. Tomorrow is supposed to be the day so ibara decide to drop by the set tonight as he just finished his works upstairs.

Thinking about it, the cast that picked was rather incredible, every agency sent at least one of their talents in. Well just like the name Shiina Niki is the representative of cospro. It's not like he is a famous cook or something. Ibara just read his resume before he become idol which let him accepted anzu's proposal on it. 

Ah right, that girl is the one proposing this show. Ibara don't know much but he heard she is taking additional courses as show-producer in the producer institute. This isn't the first time he heard about her work. He knows that she would do well enough to be trusted. Besides, Shiina is the main character too. Technically it would be bad if ibara refuse right?

"Saegusa-san?"

Ibara turn around to see where that voice comes from. Well _ bless her _, the said producer just entered the set, walking closer to ibara. 

"The rehearsal and another check will be done again tomorrow. Are you unable to attend the rehearsal tomorrow? I believe. You agree to join as the cast too right?" She asked, making sure because ibara himself never show up in the meeting except the first one. 

Ibara Folded the script in his hand, smiling to anzu. "If it's not the famous producer anzu-san? Looking beautiful as always i see. It's a pleasure for such low self being able to be blessed by _ athena's descendants _herself." He laughed, eyes focused on her he also walk closer. Leaving his bag on the table set "its 7pm. You have not home yet?"--manners talk "and no.. I probably done by 12, I might be late but i will make it before the check. Apologize for my schedule it's pretty hectic"

_ 'He really not changing huh?' _ Clearly anzu thought that ibara would change a little after setting his foot on that Vice President title. But nope--he is still the same ibara he first meet in that cafe. Hard to read, talking low of himself, praising others to heaven. "Good then, even if saegusa-san still temporary member, it would be best if everyone can show up in last briefing" 

Ibara smiled towards her, chuckling a little before he gives her a salute "worry not producer san! This saegusa ibara won't fail you"

_ 'Really.. what to do with his over familiar attitude' _ anzu just nodded at him..giving back his salute with salute too. That seems to make ibara happy so she just play along "ah!!! God-! I forgot to check the preparation for Summer Live.." she checks her phone fast, looking at the clock-panicking.

"Hmm the one in yumenosaki?" Ibara asked, trying to peek to anzu's phone 

"Yes. It's supposed to be my junior's work but they're asking me to help them with rundown and checking the set. Supposedly, some Stapro staff will be helping but Tenshouin-san said that they would be available next morning. I have to standby for the show with Shiina-san from morning so i doubt i can wait for them" she immediately running off the room but stopped to see ibara a bit "apologize for such a mess but I will be taking my leave now saegusa-san! See ya!" .

So fast to run away, ibara shakes his head and just take his bag before he runs off the room to follow her too.

.

"You're taking train right?" Ibara asked once he caught up on her in lobby "the train just left in… 3..2..1 now" he said than take her hand. Pulling her to the parking area

"Wait wait wait saegusa-san! Where are you pulling me?!" Anzu asked-rather pissed because he suddenly pulled her. 

Ibara let go of her hand immediately--"pardon me. I was being.. rude. Please dont file any sexual harassment suit--didnt meant to forces you like that"

_ 'Fast to conclude in negative side..' _anzu shook her head, "I don't plan to do that"--ibara's grip was indeed really strong that even in fast time anzu's hand is already red "of you not explain things properly, people won't understand you know. Jumping on conclusion your own isn't good-then what were you going to do?"--she is just already used now to these dumb man who always jump too far from the proper steps of being good human being. If its the anzu that just transferred to yumenosaki, she probably already hate ibara with passion by now. 

Ibara found himself rather red because of that--to be thrown into the same _ rough 2nd lead _ male stereotypes, this top villain curses softly under his breath. He just wants to give her ride to there so he could have reason to observe that _ Summer Live--curious. _He considers the seasonal live was a failure so knowing that yumenosaki still continue it piqued his interest. "I'm going to send some material for Hiyori-denka. He is currently overseeing his family cafe near yumenosaki so-- since you just missed your train? I think it shouldn't be that bad if I offer you a ride too?"--blatant lie, tomoe hiyori is currently doing his 7 step skin care before sleeping in his dorm room.

But well, anzu didn't catch the lie so. Congrats ibara. "Oh......well then if saegusa-san dont mind? But.. wouldn't it be too late for you later? Your school is--" she paused. Forgot that ibara probably take day off school tomorrow. 

"Yeah I booked a room in the dorm. So don't worry about me" ibara look at his driver who seems to catches his sight, slightly shake his head to him. Then looking at anzu again "but you don't mind if i use motorbike right?"

Anzu tilted her head "motor bike? I never know if you can..or ever use it?" 

_ 'Technically its jun's motorbike after all' _ibara laughed. He leads the way to the motorbike "yeah i rarely do but lately things is pretty hectic around cospro kain office so using motorbike is easier. Me and jun always end up using it, especially on the bad traffic hours" he said then hold the helmet in front of her "if you don't mind?" He asked before he helped her to wear it. 

Anzu nodded. Well her hands are full of some papers that didn't make it to her bag. So he let ibara helped her to wear the helmet-- eyes on that serious face, this probably the closest they ever be huh? When she thinks about it.. ibara really do have a pretty face--_ like a girl-- _ that beautician said. Yet he act so rough. And yeah, as producer herself ofcourse anzu saw plenty of his commercials. Maintaining such a great body shape while being really busy himself. In a side, anzu admits that she probably admire ibara a lot as producer. His determination on plan.. even if people would say that he is _ evil _ with all his fixed match decision on a show. But it's not like his fixed match is absolute threat.. in the end, just like eichi.. he let the loose end there. 

"Don't stare at my face that long. It maked me feel weird--" 

That finally wakes her up from her day dream. 

"--I would be captured by your clear beautiful eyes you know and we might end up stand here til late. Catching colds. Missing the show tomorrow.. f you continue to do so"--ibara's voice sounds calm despite his attempt woth exaggerated joke over that. But unlike his usual tone. It feels slightly different. Like it have a hint of honesty in between. 

In fact, that man himself was also captured there. He trapped in her eyes as he admires her beauty. Ibara might exaggerate on his praises to her about her beauty but it wasn't fully a lie. She is beautiful, as she is. Without much need of makeup to cover. She can present herself properly in proper manner at the proper time and place. He admires it. That part of her. Especially, knowing she just started last year. Its. Amazing.. and he would always envy her great development and achievement. 

Producer. Idol. Businessman. Ibara choose the last to be what he is on top of everything. But watching people who started with him.. or even after him getting ahead of him really make him feel uneasy sometimes. 

"Come. You can get on yourself right?" Ibara asked after he settle on the motorbike "give me your papers" 

She gives him that folder before she finally put her hand on his waist and get on the motorbike "... isn't this seat is too high?"

Ibara sweats--she is too close. _ 'Jun you son of a bitch. Why your motorbike is like this' _ "uh.. yeah i rarely give a ride to anyone. Sorry if it's uncomfortable. You can hold on me"--well now he can't just refuse her holding on him. _ 'Fuck that no touch rule _' now she would be in danger if she dont hold close. 

Anzu hesitantly wrap her arms around ibara's waist. She can feel ibara's reaction there, how he doesnt seems to be comfortable with it. She just heard the rumour though. That no one should show up from behind ibara and touch him because they would be thrown to the closest wall or atleast floor. "Are you okay though…"

"Huh?" Nervous breathe, ibara started the engine "im okay. Usually this would make me getting lot of allergies but not like its a touch of affection so i will be fine. Hold tight. I might speed up"

"Okay..?"

It might feel uncomfortable at first for both of them. Just some time after that, they feel comfort as the breeze of night hit them slowly. It's not too cold nor hot since its evening. Just enough temperature. 

.

Its just a small interaction, but if it happens frequently.. who knows if that man who assumed himself will never need anything called love will break that assumption himself?


End file.
